


Excited to Meet You

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Series: Burr Family Feels [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I was half asleep when I wrote it, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, guess who's having a baby, i guess, this is really short, those two nerds that's who, vomit cw, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: When Aaron woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Theodosia's place in the bed next to him was empty.





	

When Aaron woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Theodosia's place in the bed next to him was empty. That was odd enough, he was always the first one up, and it was a Saturday. Dosia never got out of bed early on Saturday. The second thing he noticed was that there was an awful retching sound coming from the bathroom. Groaning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Aaron clambered out of bed and padded to the bathroom, wincing as his feet touched the cold floor.

Sure enough, she was hunched over the toilet, her hands gripping the sides of the bowl so tightly her knuckles had gone white. He sighed, crouching behind her and gently moving her hair out of the way, rubbing her back.

“Stomach virus?” he asked, once it stopped sounding like she was heaving up everything she'd eaten for the past 24 hours.

She moaned. “Maybe.”

“You should see a doctor,” he suggested, finding a knot in her shoulder and kneading gently.

She sat back slowly, and he made a point not to look at the toilet bowl.

“I don't think I need to,” she said shakily. “I'm self-diagnosed.”

Aaron raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? What is it?”

He was surprised as her lips slowly curved into a smile. “Well...I've been nauseous, I've been wanting to eat absolutely everything, and....I'm late. Very.”

Aaron frowned. “Late for what?” She rolled her eyes and he felt his cheeks redden. “Oh, right. Right, yeah. You're late.” He blinked. “Dosia...?”

She beamed. “I took a test yesterday. Aaron...I'm pregnant.”

It took a few moments for the news to settle in, as if the words had to take their time slowly seeping into his brain. But once they had, he scrambled off of the tile floor, pulling her up with him.

“We're having a baby?” he gasped, placing a hand on her abdomen. “Really?”

She laughed, and it was better than any music he'd ever heard. “Really. We're going to be parents.”

Aaron's eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her right off her feet.

“Theodosia, this...this is...” He shook his head, unable to find the words to express what he was feeling. She seemed to understand anyway, brushing the tears from his eyes gently.

“You're happy,” she said. She stated it simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He nodded. “I'm so happy, Dosia. Thank you so much.”

She laughed. “Well, I'm sure you played a pretty big part in this.”

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her, but she put her hand up, so that his lips collided with her palm.

“Let me brush my teeth first,” she said. “Then we'll kiss.”

Aaron chuckled, smoothing a hand over her hair. “Good idea.” He kissed her forehead anyway, cupping her face in his hands. “I love you, Theodosia Burr.”

She smiled. “I love you, Aaron Burr.”

He leaned down to press a kiss to her stomach. “I love you too. I can't wait to meet you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> These cute little nerds. I just want them to be happy. I might add another part to this, actually. We'll see.  
> I'm goofing around on tumblr as @alittlebitoftheuniverse, come hang out!


End file.
